Love like you've never been hurt
by Kiki-LykaeLoverXoXo
Summary: Dimitri and Gabriel are fighting AGAIN and skyler feels that its her fault. Sky refuses to be his lifemate but the thought of him with another sickens her. The Prince & her parents have decided that Sky needs to know whats destined for Dimitri if hes alon
1. Chapter 1

A Friend

Skyler Rose Daratrazanoff was sitting on the porch swing, swaying back and forth in the slight breeze. The previous day's events replayed in her mind again and again, refusing to leave her in peace.

She remembered awakening in Dimitri's protective arms. She'd thought she was dreaming, but then she'd seen Gabriel's hate-filled gaze and her dream turned into a nightmare, and then into reality.

The pain she saw in Dimitri's eyes hurt her more than anything that had ever been done to her by her foster father. When she had gone into the forest to speak to him she had only made things worse. She'd only added to the pain by making him kill again.

What should she do, what could she do? She couldn't be with him, no matter how much he needed her. Her soul was still too broken; it would never be whole again. Dimitri would have to find someone else to be his lifemate, someone else to love.

But the truth was she didn't want him to stop loving her. She didn't even know him. And still the thought of him looking at another woman with those piercing blue eyes, made a dark emotion, she dare not name, rise from inside her.

What was _wrong_ with her? "I can't love you Dimitri, but you have to stay and love me forever even though you'll lose your soul" She was practically ripping the man's heart out and stabbing it with needles! She wasn't making any sense. It's no wonder that Josef thinks she's insane!

BOOM!

Suddenly the front door flies open and a woman with shining blonde hair and blue-green eyes came striding toward her. The woman (whose name is Courtney Abarai) grabbed her by the wrists and tugged her off the swing and began pulling her off the porch and across the snow covered lawn… toward the forest.

Skyler slammed her heels into the snow, creating two definite lines in the snow. "Courtney what do you think you're doing? Wait up a minute, and tell me what's going on."

"Whoops! I guess I got carried away," she smiled guiltily, "I came to stop your moping and sulking."

When Skyler just stared at her questioningly. She continued-

"Your parents have given me permission to take you to the awesomeist place, that's almost completely safe, in this part of the mountains. And if you refuse I also have permission to temporarily kidnap you, and force you to have fun"

She smiled jokingly at Skyler "So what do you say? You wanna join my wonderful trip of funly-ness?"

Skyler stared at her for a long moment.

Then she said, "Moping and sulking? Since when do I mope and sulk?"

"Ever since Dimitri and Gabriel got the bright idea to go at it like to cavemen fighting over a piece of meat." the blonde carpathian answered.

Courtney huffed out an exasperated sigh and a ghost of a smile appeared on her face--" I could see Dimitri acting the way he is, he's always been the soft-hearted, over-bearingly protective kind. I bet if you cried he'd just about do anything for you.

The smile turned into a comical grimace, "But I was really expecting more out of Gabe… He's a two thousand year old warrior and he freaks out at the first glimpse of a lifemate for his daughter!"

The woman shook her head "It's all pretty pathetic if you think about it, really."

Skyler smiled at the expression on Courtney's face. It looked like Gabriel and Dimitri's stupidity was actually causing her to have a headache.

"So where is this place you want to take me?"

" It's not that far. It'll take us about ten minutes to get there."

Skyler quickly decided that anything was better then letting the depressing thoughts of yesterday take her mind over again and she agreed to go.

"Great! I've already told your parents where we'll be and they know how to get there. So now the only thing left to do is leave." She smiled mischievously, "Are you ready for this?"

Skyler closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Okay, lets get this over with."

She heard the crunch of snow as Courtney moved. Silence surrounded them for along moment. Skyler cracked open one eye wondering why Courtney hadn't thrown her over her shoulder, and took off like a bat out of hell.(like she ususally did)

Courtney had her back to Skyler and was in a crouched position. She was obviously waiting for Skyler to climb onto her back.

She looked over her shoulder and said.

"Come on Skyler, I won't wait all night."

Skyler wasn't very much of a physical contact person, so the idea of a piggyback ride wasn't exactly her idea of fun (even if they were going about a million miles per hour.) Skyler heard someone behind her say her name. She turned to find Gabriel standing in the doorway with his arm wrapped around Francesca's waist.

"Go on honey, you deserve to have some time away from…" he paused

"Away from over-bearing, know-it-all males who just cant resist you." Francesca finished her lifemate's sentence with a loving smile on her face. She completely ignored the look Gabriel was giving her. "If you need anything, honey, just call for us."

Gabriel gave her a sour look. **That's not what I was going to say and you know it!**

Francesca's laughter echoed through his mind **Just because it's not what you would have said doesn't mean it isn't the truth.** They waved at Skyler and closed the door. Then they went into the living room to talk about exactly who was, and who wasn't right. (Gabriel lost because Francesca '_distracted' _him)

Skyler stood there for a moment longer, then turned back to Courtney.

"Do we have to travel this way?"

Courtney straightened back to her original height and smiled.

"Of course not. There are much more entertaining ways to travel."

Suddenly Courtney's eyes changed from their swirling blue-green to and sparkling sapphire. Skyler heard joints popping and saw Courtney's form change.

Courtney went down on to all fours. Her hands transformed into paws with wicked claws and her body became more muscled. Her clothes disappeared and were replaced by black shining feathers. Her face became falcon-like and an insanely sharp beck appeared in place of her mouth. Skyler watched in awe as great black wings speckled with white emerged from her back and a long black lion tail formed.

Courtney's new body was that of a great black Gyrfalcon.

The Gyrfalcon body resembled the shape of a ebony female lion with a black falcon's head and feathers, and beautiful white speckled wings that could carry something twice its size.

Skyler stared, for what seemed ages, at the creature before her. She carefully walked up to the Gyrfalcon, one slow step, at a time. Courtney's new sapphire eyes never left hers.

After the third step she shrieked impatiently **I'm not going to bite you! Hurry up. At this rate we'll be fossils before you even make it to my side.**

Skyler jumped with shock. She'd forgotten that this wasn't just some animal; it was her incredibly impatient friend, Courtney.

"Sorry, I've never seen a Gyrfalcon before today... except in books that is." Skyler said as she quickly approached the mythical beast.

A sound emerged from Courtney's throat that sounded like a bunch of shrieking and cawing gibberish. Skyler quickly realized that it was the Griffin's form of laughter, and giggled silently at herself.

Skyler heaved herself onto Courtney's back by grabbing a handful of feathers and using a wing for support. Once she was seated Courtney looked at her out of the corner of her eye for a split second before she launched herself into the air at an amazing speed, causing Skyler to have to wrap her arms around Courtney's neck to stop from flying away.

**ARE YOU INSANE!!** Skyler screamed into Courtney's mind. Skyler was freaking out. But she was enjoying herself.

Courtney laughed in Skyler's mind,** Well my best friend seems to think so and she's also sort of my therapist… So I guess that means that I am just a little crazy. I'll have to ask her about my sanity later, I think you two would like each other; I'll have to introduce you to her.**

A familiar touch brushed Skyler's mind. Dimitri quickly found the source of her panic and sent her warmth and comfort as he left her mind. Skyler fought the urge to hold his mind to hers, she DIDN"T want a lifemate… or at least that's what she kept telling herself.

Courtney's speed drastically decreased within seconds of his departure form her mind. **Dimitri REALLY doesn't like it when your unhappy. Can you do me a favor and call your wolf –man off me?** Skyler felt Courtney's joy for Dimitri even as she criticized him. She was just happy that he was able to finally _feel _something even if it was anger and worry. Skyler could sense the pain it had caused Courtney to see one of her only remaining friends lose his emotions and grow more and more distant.

**Dimitri please let her be. She was just trying to have fun.** Skyler would never admit it to anyone, but she loved talking to him mind to mind. He wasn't towering in front of her, and being over-bearing this way.

**Of course my love, I was just reminding her that you aren't as durable as us Carpathians. If you were to fall I would have to get VERY mad at her, and I'd rather not yell, at one of my closest friends, about protecting lifemates. Especially since she has lost so much already…** Dimitri sent her all his love, warmth, and reassurance. Trying to tease her a little, and draw her attention from the hundreds of feet between her and the ground.

Skyler giggled at the light-hearted sound of his voice. She thought about his last comment, **What has she lost, Dimitri?**

As far as Skyler knew Courtney hadn't lost any more than every other Carpathian who knew a hunter turned vampire. What had she lost that makes Dimitri so reluctant to even mention the subject of protecting lifemates?

Dimitri silently cursed himself for slipping up, and mentioning Courtney's most painful memory, **It is not my story to tell, little one. You will learn soon enough, it's part of the reason she is doing this…**he paused **I must go, my love. Please take care of yourself. And never fear to call for me in a time of need.**

Skyler tried to ignore the bereft feeling that came when he left her mind. She didn't want a lifemate— she didn't! … She couldn't be what he needed, and at the same time, she couldn't let him go. The thought of Dimitri and another woman… it brought anger and jealousy to her mind. And those were to emotions she had never felt toward anyone.

**Skyler…? Skyler please don't be sad, **Courtney had felt her sudden mood change**, …we can go back if you want. I'm sorry if I scared you…**

Guilt washed over Skyler, was she destined to hurt everything she touched?** NO, No! That's not why I'm sad. I was just… thinking.**

**Skyler… The reason your parents wanted me to take you on this trip is to,** Skyler felt a wave of pain go through Courtney, **…to **show** you what will happen to Dimitri, and you, if you refuse to be with him.**

**How…?** Skyler wasn't surprised that this had happened. But she was surprised by who had been chosen to tell her. She had expected someone like, Destiny or Syndil to come. What did Courtney know about what she had gone through? What could she possibly know?

Thats the end of chapter one people.

pleeez tell me what u think and i'll up date sooner.


	2. The Truth

**hey ppl who read my sad sad excuse for a christine novel lol i was surprised anyone even liked it at all so id like to say ty to those who reviewed and o hope u dnt quit on me :) **

**btw i hav three major stories going currently and ive decided tht it'd be best if i devoted a month to each one.. this month was carpathian month as u cn tell.. lol nxt is Naruto and after tht its Bleach so it might be awhile unless i finish quickly ( which btw this chapter only took half a month so it might happen tht way)**

**ty again for reading my story and id take any review as long as thetre nt flamers or sumthin like tht lol**

**Disclaimer- i dnt own christines stuff or anyone elses.....**

**

* * *

**_**Skyler… The reason your parents wanted me to take you on this trip is to,** Skyler felt a wave of pain go through Courtney, **…to show you what will happen to Dimitri, and to you, if you refuse his claim.**_

_**How…?** Skyler wasn't surprised that this had happened. But she was surprised by who had been chosen to tell her. She had expected someone like, Destiny or Syndil to come. What did Courtney know about what she had gone through? What could she possibly know about love?_

**

* * *

**

**The Truth**

**Do I dare look?**Skyler asked herself the ultimate question as she clung to the female gyrfalcon's back. **I really don't want to barf all over Courtney but… I just have to see!**

Excited for what seemed like the first time today, Skyler carefully relaxed her grip enough to look over and see the ground below them. At first all she saw was blurred green as Courtney flew around the side of a misty looking mountain, but then everything cleared and the beauty before her shocked Skyler.

**Welcome, Skyler, to a Beautiful Disaster. **Courtney said morbidly; sarcasm dripping from her voice.

There were thousands of tall, full, lusciously green, trees coming down from three mountains that created a small secret valley. In the center was a seemingly endless and flourishing meadow filled with tall grasses that stretched above the waist, and shimmered in the moonlight. Flowers grew in patches all over making it seem like a patchwork quilt from heaven. The bright orange and yellow of the Tiger Lilies shined like the sun, a perpetual rainbow of irises grew near the tree line; gorgeous purples and splendid blues next to scarlet reds and sparkling oranges.

Off to left of the valley and against a mountain was a medium sized lake, its waves glimmering in the night and beautiful enough to stare at for an eternity. Along its shore Skyler discovered even more life; tall stocks of cattails covered random spots of the shore, swaying in the breeze while the far left of the lake was lined with beautiful boulders polished from centuries of water running over them in a small waterfall formation.

The mist from the mountains was drifting down into the valley covering the lake in mystery and making the ghostly white Moon Lilies shimmer in and out of sight, causing you to wonder if it was all even real.

Skyler, who had seen almost every evil possible, was amazed and shocked that such a place could exist. The smell of fresh flowers came to her nose as she felt Courtney begin to descend toward a large clearing in the trees near the meadow and suddenly Skyler couldn't wait to feel the grass against her hands and the mist against her skin.

"Courtney, how could you call this a disaster? Its amazing!" Skyler breathed in awe and excitement as she was slid off of the gyrfalcon's back by invisible hands.

Flinching as a cool hand touched her shoulder, "You'll see Sky… You'll see." She whispered as Skyler looked up to see Courtney's expressionless face staring off at the lake.

The Carpathian squeezed her lightly then walked a few feet forward and began weaving her hands through the air in intricate patterns, directly in front of the blank patch. Skyler thought she could see small wisps falling away from the air, like spider webs brushed off a shelf and soon the grassless patch began to shimmer.

Within seconds a small cottage built out of stones appeared, filling the gap between meadow and trees. Tentively Sky reached out her hand and touched the cold granite. _This must be centuries old!_ Her hand tingled with energy at the contact._ It's been around so long that I can almost feel the emotions of the people who lived here… _Her hand slid form the wall and she looked at Courtney's down cast face, _why is it filled with so much sorrow? … What happened here?_

Before Skyler could say anything Courtney locked eyes with her and motioned toward the lake. "There something I must show you Skyler. Something I haven't talked about for centuries…" And with that she turned and slowly made her way toward the water's edge.

Hesitantly Skyler followed her with her hands knotted in front of her nervously. They shouldn't be here. She could feel something wasn't right here, there was something in the air, couldn't Courtney feel it? A moon-lily brushed against her hand as she set foot on the soft sand of the beach and gazed at the Carpathian's turned back.

"Skyler I know how you feel about lifemates," The girl whispered as watered lapped over her toes on the shore then added uncertainly, "I-I'm going to tell you a story, ok? It's about…" she tried to sound happy as she swallowed like there was something blocking her throat, then continued. "It's about my sister."

Skyler tried to concentrate on what she was being told but something was eating at the edges of her mind and she couldn't stop looking around herself nervously. She took a couple more steps onto the small sandy beach and tried to shake the feeling off but it wouldn't cease its annoyance.

"Listen, Courtney, I really don't want another lecture about Dimitri." And really she didn't. She wanted to go home, where it was safe, with Francesca and Gabriel and wanted to hold little Tamara in her arms. "If that's all we came out here for could you please take me home? I'll even listen to your story there if you want, but I just want to go home right now."

Courtney began making a large circle around them by writing runes with elaborate swirls and lines crossing through them. When she finished, both her and Skyler were surrounded and the Carpathian was sitting down in the middle with her legs crossed Indian-style.

"I'm telling you this for your own good, Skyler. The Prince and your parents talked about this at length then asked me if I would help them. Please just sit and listen, at least for their sakes, if not for your own." She said like she cared but really didn't want to do this anymore than she did.

Skyler crossed her arms rolling her options over in her mind as Courtney continued to look at her. _I could call Francesca or Gabriel. _No, that wouldn't work; they wanted her to hear this. _I could start walking home on my own. _No, that would most likely just get her killed,; once again a small voice in the back of her mind dashed her options to pieces. _The only one left is… No. I won't ask for anything from him. God forbid I feel like I owe him anything. I won't owe any man anything; except Gabriel and Lucian. _

A sigh of defeat escaped her lips and Skyler sat down in front of Courtney with a determined expression.

"Fine." She said with a small bite to her voice, "Why'd you trace those safeguards into the sand? Are you doing something dangerous?"

Courtney shook her head, "No, I wouldn't call it dangerous; at least not to you. I'm going to call up an illusion to tell the story and, well…" she trailed off think of the words to describe it, "I tend to… lose myself in the Story I am calling forth. This safe guard should lock my mind to this place and time; keeping me from being trapped in the past."

"Ok, I'll pretend I understand that so you can start." Skyler drawled sarcastically.

A small smile curved the Carpathian's mouth and she closed her eyes as their surroundings suddenly began to distort and reform back to an older time.

"Keira! Catch!" a high-pitched girl with black yelled. _Azalea… _the name was whispered in her mind.

Skyler spun around just in time to see an old ragged leather football come hurtling at her face. A startled cry escaped her lips and she flung her arms up to protect herself just as it flew completely through her head as if she were made of air.

A soft laugh came from across the circle and Skyler turned to see Courtney smirking slightly as she continued to keep her eyes closed and maintain the illusion. _The illusion…_ It suddenly hit Skyler and she felt her cheeks turn warm with blush.

Movement caught her eye as she saw a lightning quick shape shoot into the air and snatch the football front a slight blonde figure. The carefree laugh that reminded her of Josef echoed though the air around her as a soft thump sounded beside her.

Skyler looked up to see a slim wiry framed boy that looked no older than 18. His jet-black hair was shaggy and he constantly had to shake his head in order to see clearly. Bright blue eyes shone out from under strands of black as he shook his hair out of the way and flashed a blindingly white, fanged smile and raised the football over his head.

"Ha! Nice throw Lea but you girls just can't compete with perfection!" he laughed, his voice dripping with male humor as he turned toward the girl. "Keira, I think you're losing your touch—" Suddenly his eyes widened in shock as a small, blonde streak of movement tackled him to the ground.

"Can you say that again, Azel? I don't think I heard you correctly." The blonde giggled as they rolled around, each trying to over power the other, until she came out on top; both of his arms pinned to the ground. "I think you're the one losing their touch, Mr. You-can't-touch-me-'cuz-I'm-Azazel-Ravestern." She taunted.

Skyler stared at them in shock and her hand itched to reach out and prove to herself that they were actually there and not just some memory, but she resisted the impulse and crawled back towards center of circle, not wanting to ruin the illusion.

"Heh, you sound like my sister! This only proves that I didn't want to win just now, but I've changed my mind!" he laughed boyishly as the muscles flexed in his arms and suddenly her arms were pinned to her sides and he was rolling on top of her, his hips and legs pinning hers to the ground. "See? I'll never lose _my_ touch."

A mischievously fanged grin crossed Keira's pretty face as her dark violet eyes shined through the blonde hair sprawled over her face. Just as a slender black blur tackled him off her, Keira vaulted into the air landing lightly on her feet then dived into the mass of flailing arms and legs that were Azazel and his sister Azalea.

Skyler looked over at the Courtney questioningly. "Who are they? And if this is _your_ memory then… where are _you_?"

A fine tremor ran through the woman's body before she opened her eyes and said softly while staring the ground in front of her feet. "It's not my memory… It was my sister's." Then her long lashes swept closed once again just an exasperated cry came from behind her.

"Azeeeeeel! That's not fair!" Azalea whined in voice that only a younger sister could manage, " No shape shifting!"

Skyler screamed as she felt something cold and scaly slither over her leg. Kicking wildly at the snake at her feet she soon realized that, once again, it was only the illusion. And she had fallen for it once again. Skyler scowled at the fake creature as it began to shift and contort into something bigger and man shaped.

"Eh, grow up sis'!" he called out. But as he ran toward the edge of the forest the air seemed to darken and the mood of carefree happiness suddenly disappeared. "People don't play by your rules in the real world!"

"Bother where are you going? You know we're not allowed into the forest alone! A vampire was spotted last night and they never found it!" she called after him as his body disappeared into the thick shrubs and trees of the forest. "Brother!"

Skyler turned to see the dark-haired girl frowning at him worriedly, her hands knitted together anxiously, while Keira's body slowly but surely began to contort and compact into the small body of a young female cheetah.

"I'll… I'll bring him back." She said with a slight shake in her voice, "You stay here, you wouldn't stand a chance against the undead. If I can find your brother then we can handle ourselves but we can't save ourselves and you, you're like a sister to me Lea a-and I don't want you to get hurt because of our weakness." Keira looked deep into her best friends bottomless black eyes, they reminded her so much of Azazel.

The girl turned away, shaking her new feline coat and flexed her claws as if to get a feel for her new body, before she streaked off into the forest, leaving Lea alone to follow if she dared.

The cold gust of wind swept through the valley, yanking wildly at Lea's torn hazel shirt and dirtied black skirt as Keira's words ran through her mind. '…_You wouldn't stand a chance against the undead…'_ She stood frozen to the spot by a sudden sinking feeling in her stomach as she stared unblinkingly at the spot where the two figures had been swallowed up by the sea of green and silver darkness. While tears gathered in her eyes then slid down her face, her arms slowly crept up from her sides and soon she was hugging herself as she sunk down onto her knees in the damp grass. She was alone… and scared… and she was too weak to fix either.

_Why can't I ever face my fears? Why am I like this? Keira and my brother are always fixing my problems for me because I can't do it myself… God, please let me prove to myself and to them that I'm not weak… I'm not worthless… _

Unknown to her, dark clouds began to shift and gather above the entire mountainside, shrouding everything within its reach in darkness as the wind continued to violently whip through the valley. And as all this, happened the feeling that she was being watched increased with every passing second…


	3. The Story

_**Why can't I ever face my fears? Why am I like this? Keira and my brother are always fixing my problems for me because I can't do it myself… God, please let me prove to myself and to them that I'm not weak… I'm not worthless… **_

**Unknown to her, dark clouds began to shift and gather above the entire mountainside, shrouding everything within its reach in darkness as the wind continued to violently whip through the valley. And as all this, happened the feeling that she was being watched increased with every passing second…**

* * *

Skyler wanted to comfort the Azalea… She may not have known her, but she looked so lost, so forlorn, and to tell the truth she reminded Sky of her past.

She looked back at Courtney, then back at Azalea, and suddenly Skyler had made up her mind. Without a word she stepped out of the protective circle, it felt like she was walking through a layer of jello and then she was out. Even outside the circle the harsh wind and scattered rain didn't touch her. Skyler watched as it bowed nearby trees and soaked the grass around her, steadily growing more and more intense, and yet her hair stayed unruffled and she remained dry.

As she approached, the Carpathian showed no sign of acknowledgement. She continued to stare at the ground, unmoving. Except for her hands, they were knotted in her lap, twisting with nervousness.

After one last careful glance at Courtney, Skyler bent down on her knees, careful not to touch the girl, and continued to stare at her in amazement.

_How do you comfort a Ghost?_

Skyler suddenly realized how stupid it was to think she could comfort her. You can't help what's not there.

_Still…I wonder if…_

Tentatively she reached out a hand, _just one touch,_ she told herself.

Courtney's past battered against the protection circle, distracting her from Skyler. It was meant to keep her in the present, but the truth is… sometimes she wished she could go back… _Anything_, she told herself, _anything to have him back…even if for only a moment…_

Familiar wetness ran down her cheek and splattered on her folded hands, she couldn't afford to go back… she'd have leave everything behind to do so. Skyler was here, she couldn't make the same mistakes, if she could change Skyler's mind and save her from a eternity alone then she could leave this world.

_Just one touch_…

Suddenly her eyes flew open as she realized that the girl was no longer with her. Courtney's gaze immediately locked onto Skyler's. Her heart stopped as she realized her intentions, this couldn't happen!

"SKYLER, NO! STOP! DO NOT TOUCH HER!" She screamed, her voice braking with terror as she stumbled to her feet racing to stop her.

Inches from her goal, Skyler hears her name from behind and she jumps with shock as the girl before her was suddenly staring straight through her as she launches to her feet, and goes straight through her. Only this time Azalea didn't just go straight through her, something held Skyler to the memory girl and would not budge. Skyler could feel her every thought and every worry. The wind that couldn't touch her was raking across her face and the rain froze her to the bone. She couldn't escape and there was no going back now…

Dread coursed through Courtney's veins like a poison as she realized that two were already bonded. Skyler would have to live through the horrors, through Azalea, that she'd just escaped in her own life.

_I should have warned her! Damn my stupidity! …if she goes through it again… _She took a deep breath, ..._then so must I… _Courtney swallowed her fear as she stepped through the barrier, submitting herself to the past as she felt her spirit being sucked back to her former self.

_Its time to face the truth- I Am Keira Ravenstern… and i can't run from the truth any longer......_

_--------_

**ATTENTION: i have been grounded ALL summer and thts wy i havnt been writing x_x im soooooooooooooooooo srry please forgive me.. tht is if any of u are actually still reading this. please bare with me because my time on the pc is still limited.. let just say my mom isnt very forgiveing... but the good news is- im happy and i love brandon more and more everday ;)**


	4. The Realization

**Azalea Ravenstern (lea):**** (Carpathian) Sister to Azazel and best friend to Courtney/Kiera. Lifemate: unkown/not found. Father and mother: deceased.**

**Azazel Ravenstern (Azel, Ellel):**** Brother to Azalea. Due to circumstances that are yet to be revealed, he has a split personality/another person living inside his mind and randomly takes control of his body during times of weakness. Father and mother: deceased. Lifemate: unknown/not found**

**Courtney (Kiera)-**** I haven't exactly revealed this to you yet but Kiera and Courtney are THE SAME PEOPLE. Due to the trama and shock of something I haven't told you about yet, she changed her name to hide from the past. Mother and father: deceased. Lifemate to: unknown/not found.**

**Sariel "The Shadow****"- inner darkness/personality of Azazel …..**

**

* * *

**

**Dread coursed through Courtney's veins like a poison as she realized that the two were bonded. Skyler would have to live through the horrors that she'd just escaped in her own life- through Azalea. **

_**I should have warned her! Damn my stupidity! …if she goes through it again… then so must I…**_**Courtney swallowed her fear as she stepped through the barrier, submitting herself to the past.**

_**Its time to face the truth: I… am…Keira Ravenstern. And I can't run away anymore…**_

* * *

Realization

"Come have a seat, Dar'lin. Take a load off and relax a little." Francesca said with a mock-southern accent as she batted her eyelashes sarcastically and patted empty couch cushion next to her.

Gabriel turned from the frost-covered window to stare incredulously at his lifemate.

"Since when, might I ask, has my beautiful lifemate had such a distasteful accent?" He said with mock-disgust dripping from his voice as he raised a sleek black eyebrow, and yet still keeping an sarcastic face, when actually he just wanted to cling to her for comfort, and kiss the hidden worry off her luscious pink lips.

A decorative pillow thumped against the wall, barely missing his head as he tilted it to the side with a smirk on his face.

"I was kidding, My Love." His smile didn't quite reach his eyes though as he, once again, glanced out the window, staring off into the mountains.

Francesca sighed and got off the couch, walking gracefully to his side and placed a soothing hand on his tense shoulder.

"She'll be fine, Gabriel. She's with a capable Carpathian that's actually a couple years older then me even. If anything were wrong we would know by now, especially since she's with Kier-uh Courtney." Even after more then a thousand years it felt wrong to call her by a new name.

"Francesca you know as well as I do that we all make mistakes. Even more so when one thinks that they're safe. You can't possibly kno-" a soft finger pressed against his lips stubbornly.

"If you're that worried about her then just reach out and check on her. Then you'll see that everything is perfectly…"A cold sinking feeling slowly crept over her as her unconscious reach for Skyler was met with an emptiness like shed never felt before.

Her hand clamped down on Gabriel's shoulder reflexively and her only answer was a grim nod, his gaze never swaying from the odd mist forming between two distant mountains.

"Natural storms don't just suddenly form above a single spot." Francesca's voice had a hollow sound to it, as if she was stating something that had lost all meaning to her.

Gabriel enfolded her in his embrace. His gaze, like her's, never left the window as he wiped the lone tear from her cheek.

Lucian…

_Yes, my brother? … What is troubling you? Do you have need of my assistance?_

Gabriel felt his twin's mind gently probe the surface and felt his own shock mirrored in his brother. _Gabriel I_ _…I'm on my way._

* * *

Acidic blood spayed across Azel's face, burning through his ancient skin, like a torch put to paper, causing his Shadow to rear it's head and roar with rage. The blue irises of his eyes were consumed by black as the darkness lurking inside him surged to the surface.

He dissolved into mist just as the lesser vampire grasped for him, leaving black smoke in his place. He reformed a few inches behind the creature and snapped his neck with one swift jerk of his clawed hand, while sinking his teeth into the jugular and ripping it open as he had so many before him.

The vampire was designed, just as the three before him, to coat their enemy in their master's deadly blood from every wound inflicted. He hadn't a fought a vampire with blood as potent as this in ages and he was learning quite fast that it was going to be all but impossible to defeat the master vampire with all his skin melted off.

Azazel threw the dieing vampire from him mercilessly and crouched low to the ground, shoving his hands into the soil beneath him and began sucking the energy from every living thing around him. The grass and small plants around him immediately perished and the trees groaned as they were sapped of their life force.

A filmy white light veil began to cover the warrior as he exhausted every surrounding resource. It crept up his legs, to his narrow hips and all the smaller plants were gone. It covered his chest, enclosing Azel's arms in its light, and the trees sagged to the ground their vigor gone.

An ear-bleeding shriek was his two seconds notice as the vampire gained back it's footing and dove, claws first, onto the Carpathian. Instinctively Azel rolled to the side, avoiding the frenzied monster's attack and catching the tattered remains of his shirt, then flipping himself on top of the abomination's back. Grinding his knee between its shoulder blades, the ashen-white veil burning into its skin as he held it down.

Azazel heard the sizzle of the putrid blood against his shield of pure life as he rammed his hand clean through the creature's chest, and wrenched out its pulsing black heart. He watched in emotionless triumph as it disintegrated in his hand, ending the repugnant creature's life, permanently.

Lightning struck the corpse and a burst of wind carried the ashes away as Azel stepped away without a second glance. The hunter had more important things to worry about than the fluttering of ashes in the wind, a kill was a kill and one never held more meaning than the other. So why care? The world was better off without them one way or another.

The armor that had been enveloping him completely was now barely present. It had healed his minor wounds and helped with the more debilitating ones. Azel would admit that the price of the lives he'd used was a regretful one, but more would have suffered had he not used them.  
A dark figure began to take shape in front of him. It was approximately fifty yards away; the information came from within his mind. Whispered by a dark husky voice he'd become all too familiar with.

_Nice to see you finally remembered me. You're not that bright are you? Heh, well of course not, if you had any sense at all you would have released me ages ago and given up on your hopeless idea of "morals"._

Azel ignored the voice and fixed his every sense onto the figure and his surroundings. He struggled to distinguish it's face clearly until he thought his eyes were going to pop out of his skull in defeat.

_Aww isn't this just hilariously amusing. You actually think he might be the one you've searching for! _Laughter as black as his soul echoed through Azel's mind as he tried, in vain, to shut it out.

_Really Ellel, just when I think you've grown out of your idiocy, you turn around and prove me wrong. You are NEVER going to find him. I'm sure he's even forgotten about you and your little vendetta. You never know; he may not have even needed to go back and finish the job… she probably took care of it herself after what you put her through…_The Shadow seemed to suddenly lose interest in his topic. _Just kill this leech and get it over with._

Black rage flashed inside him, causing small tremors to thrum down his body and his fangs to lengthen against their will. Flashes of images, of memories, crammed inside his mind making the soft clapping and familiar voice almost inaudible.

A flicker of white light glinting of the master's exposed fangs caught Azel's obelisk gaze and his head snapped to attention like a predator catching the sent of prey.

_Attack…_

"Ah, Azazel, your turning into a fine warrior just as your father was. He always told me you would, you know." Its voice, like it's placid appearance, was a glorious mask hiding the inner repulsiveness.

The meadow around Azazel blurred into black nothingness as he realized the sickening stranger wasn't a stranger after all. He'd known this one. This one had been like an uncle to him; it had even fought with his father against the undead for countless years. At one point, it had even been an idol to an untrained and innocent Azel.

Shax. The Carpathian's mind was empty and hollow of all emotion. He had been betrayed in a way that hadn't happened in a long time, he felt hurt, betrayed, and… well for lack of a better word- pissed. Azel would have begged for his emotions to be gone like all the other males of his kind. Regaining your emotions should be a blessing but to him it was a curse.

_Kill Shax and end his betrayal Azel._

"That's funny," Azel, said with straight-faced and stone-cold sarcasm, "I don't think I recall my father ever associating with vermin and trash. Are you sure you knew him?"

_Attack him damn you!!_

The once-good creature threw his head back, letting out a roar of laughter that revealed red and bleeding gums, with pointed teeth covered in black stains. The Ravenstern flinched instinctively as the memories were suddenly dragged back to the surface; a distant voice accompanying them.

_You've seen teeth like those before… Taking what was not theirs to have… Destroy him Azel… Wipe him from existence and return to your hunt…_

Azel relaxed his guard for a fraction of a second and suddenly a darkness flooded Azazel's mind. Forcing him under, pushing him deeper and deeper until he could see the surface no more. Azel lashed out with his mind, trying to gain back control, trying to move an arm, a leg, anything! Something close to panic was rising inside him as the warrior realized he had already lost the battle.

_Damn you! This is my body you heathen! _Like his struggles, Azel's protest was only answered with harsh, contemptuous laughter. As the skilled hunter was forced, once again, to wait, while his other half used his own body against his will.

Azazel would never find out what happened to Shax… just like he never found out what had happened to Vestry, Diego, Assam, Sanibel, and a myriad of others.

Once again defeated, Azel let himself slowly drift back into his memories. His mind was like a vast sea, each wave heralding a new memory, some happy, some sad, some of his parents, of his sister, or of his friends, but mostly they were of _her… _and how he'd lost it all_._

…_Maybe if i lived it, just one more time, I'd catch something i didn't catch before…_

Maybe he'd find a clue or a warning that would lead to the old lair or an old feeding ground that he hadn't caught the other times.

_You really are a glutton for punishment Ellel… Won't you ever realize that it's useless?_ The harsh voice faded off once again leaving him at the door of his past.

_Is it worth it? Surely there are other more happy memories to be visited_, his rational mind argued. _There are other memories of her… happier memories… Don't you miss her smile, her laughter? _

Ignoring the logical voice he reached for the handle, preparing to surrender his mind to the past, when the voice gave one final plea that hit him harder than the rest combined.

…_Would Keira want you to torture yourself again on her account? … _

Azel's hand fell limply to his side as he remembered her desperate pleas for him not to go. He had abandoned her in her time of need… the younger Azazel had thought it was the right thing to do. He hadn't been strong enough to protect her and then he couldn't even take her pain away. So what use had he been?

… He'd left so he could make himself worthy of her love… and in the process he'd crushed any chance of having her.

* * *

Satisfaction blossomed through Sariel as he flexed his new hands and legs experimentally and a snide grin spread across his face as he once again got a feel for Azel's body. _It feels good to be in control again_, he thought to himself as he completely ignored the sickening creature across from him.

This ancient had heard the same damn vampire speech over and over in different variations over the years, and now, if he was to be quite honest, it annoyed the hell out of him; fraying what little nerves he had left.

_Why should I care what trash says in my presence anyhow?_

Sariel absently racked a hand through his mussed and matted black hair, as he turned to leave. Letting one parasite live wouldn't hurt much would it? _I'll leave him alone if he's smart enough to walk away._ Besides this body was pretty torn up from the last three they'd fought.

_That idiot, he's so obsessed with revenge he doesn't take care of his own body._

He hadn't taken more than three steps before he caught the familiar scent of attack on the wind. With inhuman speed and grace, Sariel "The shadow" spun and caught Shax by the throat then using the force of his attack to swing himself behind the choking figure, snapping and ripping his neck open in the process and finally, thrusting Sariel's other hand clean through it's chest cavity.

A shocked silence followed as Shax stared at his beating, disembodied heart clutched in Azazel/Sariel's clawed hand. A strained gurgling sound was sputtering from Shax's closed off throat as his head flopped from side to side, fumbling and clawing hopelessly behind himself, trying to get at his assailant as his heart was jerked back through his body.

"Why do they never just walk away?" Sariel mused aloud to the struggling organ in his hand as he strolled, as if he was having a pleasant conversation with it. "I wouldn't be here, you wouldn't be here…" he sighed and tossed the heart into the air, catching it easily, then continued scornfully, " …and I wouldn't be extremely displeased right now."

Sariel gave an experimental squeeze to the heart and his face glowed with vengeful pleasure at the howl of pain it extracted from the vampire as he crouched down next to the essentially lifeless Shax. The vampire stared at him, immobile, his gaze begging for life and spiting flames of hell in the hunter's direction as he continued to turn the heart in his hands thoughtfully.

Finally after what must have been ages to the vampire, Sariel looked down at his victim with a cold expression and pitched the heart over his shoulder as he stood and turned his back, leaving the crumpled and dieing master behind.

"I've tired of your sort, Shax. You're a disgrace to Carpathian and vampire kind alike. And frankly I'm not sorry to say; _your time has run out_."

Shax let out a final hiss of hatred as his blacked heart, still sailing through the air, and was struck by a bolt of lightning, incinerating it completely. The bolt then bounced from the heart to the body, leaving nothing but a single pile of ashes to be consumed by the earth.

Sariel casually walked to the edge of the forest that still lived and stopped to look up at the full moon through the thick branches of a tall oak. With his hands in his pockets the Carpathian bent his knees as if to jump and launched himself into the air; landing gracefully onto a nice thick branch near the top of the tree. Using the heightened senses of his people, Sariel looked down upon the small village down at the base of the slow sloping hill. Fangs sparkled in the darkness as a grim smirk materialized into view as The Shadow dematerialized into mist and streamed toward the village.

_Now to have some fun with this body while I still have it._

_

* * *

_

**End of chapter 4.**

**if u have ANYTHING to say about my story then have at it my friends. I need all the feedback i can get lol oh and im sorry if its kinda confuseing.. the whole "Courtney being kiera" thing reeeeally screws with sum ppls minds, Sorry. Oh and also i didnt realize how close Azazel and Azalea were spelled... x_x yet another screw up on my part... other wise thats all i have to say...**

**Until nest time my presious readers... Muwahahahahahaha lol **

**~Mimi**

**........................ god i feel like a three year old today.. X_X**


	5. Fading into Black

First off I would like to say that I'm sooooooooooooo sorry that I don't update much. With Thanksgiving and Christmas happening its been a little Hectic and plus the love of my life moved to Ohio and is gone… And to make things worse it turns out that I have issues with being alone.

**But that's not the point, I have no excuse for this horrible lag in writing. I'm just lazy and its getting really hard to write this story cuz it's a complicated format of writing. So I apologize for the complicated suck-ish-ness. Thanks for reading at least ;) I love my fans, no matter how few there are. Lol**

**Good luck with this chapter. I have my fingers crossed hoping that you like it. Xoxoxoxoxoxo- Kiki**

**P.s I have a terrible case of texter's hand. I often leave out vowels in random words like 'can' and 'don't' and stuff like that. I also make 'you' into 'u'. Once again, I'm dreadfully sorry. I try to catch myself but I sometimes I mess up and for some reason my spell check doesn't catch it ether.**

_

* * *

_

_(Dimitri's point of view: present day_…)

A black cauldron of anger was seething from within Dimitri's mind. That bastard Gabriel had promised she was in good hands! He had grudgingly trusted his lifemate's guardian over his own instincts and now she was gone from him! The light to his life was dead! _Skyler's love will never be mine to have and it's entirely my own fault!_ For at least the hundredth time Dimitri reached out for His Savior and his touch was met with bare, blank, desolate emptiness.

_How could I be so __**stupid**__! _The Carpathian cursed himself as he desperately took flight in the form of an owl the moment he cleared his lair's entrance. _There has to be a reason. She can't be dead! _

_Gabriel…_the beast within him hissed the name with hatred.

_… Gabriel was the one who had opposed my claim one her… __**Gabriel **__was the one who sent her away… _The darkness within him seemed feed Dimitri's insanity as he continued._**Gabriel**__ was the one who had forced me to remain behind__**… Gabriel**__ is to blame!_

Dimitri was so lost in his anger and grief that he lost all rational thought; so drown in his own heartache that when his superior senses caught sight of his precious Skyler's home, with Gabriel in standing in the window and Francesca by his side, Dimitri's glacier blue eyes blurred to black; glinting crimson against what little of the moon was visible through an oncoming storm.

Feather's burst from him and disappeared as he exploded into the form of a vicious, Black Wolf. Landing heavily in the snow, he paused and let out a long grief-stricken howl of misery: a wolf mourning the loss of his mate and promising retribution.

Bloody paw prints once again stained the snow as he dashed across the last mile of forest and then leapt across the last few yards separating him from the house. Black claws dug into the wood as he skidded to a halt, leaving deep groves in the wood.

The front door splintered inward, all but disintegrating, as suddenly Dimitri could no longer contain his anger and grief. Tears of blood trailed down the sweat-soaked fur of his muzzle and his muscular body trembled with every labored breath. Dimitri stood there motionless and unable, for the first time in his long life, to push past the pain that filled him… _Why did she leave me…_

(Francesca, then the twins: present day…)

No amount of fire could have warmed the bitter chill that jolted through Francesca as a lone wolf-cry echoed through the house and its wooden frame groaned against the waves of anguish and hatred that were suddenly swamping them.

"_Get yourself and our child out of here, then find Lucian_!" She flinched at Gabriel's harsh tone as he pushed at her sharply with his mind, and immediately her defiant nature was provoked, "_NOW_!" he shouted.

Gabriel was her lifemate and could always sense her dislike of orders. Usually he would never have forced his word in such a way but she could tell by the waves of jumbled emotions pounding against her mind and body that this was no time to quarrel. Dimitri's was going berserk and it would be a lie if she said she wasn't happy to get out.

Francesca could feel her lifemate all around her as he reinforced the safeguards to ward off the feral beast knocking at their door while also unraveling others so she could flee safely once she got their precious baby. She immediately dissolved into mist and seeped through the ceiling into Tamara's bedroom. Hastily she scooped up their beloved baby girl, calming her into a deep sleep as she shattered the nearest window and hopped onto the windowsill. After quickly shifting her fragile cargo against her chest, she leapt into the air and shifted into the form of a small dragon, built for speed and equipped with arms to hold her child safely.

Just as her wings snapped open, catching the air and gliding back up, she heard a large animal crash onto the porch and felt Dimitri's emotions intensify so much that it felt like a physical blow; almost knocking her out of the sky.

_Gabriel! _Without a thought she started to turn back but she felt an invisible wall slam down in front of her as a great white owl streaked passed her and dove for the front of the house; shifting into the menacing form that was Lucian.

"Dimitri!" he called, "Use your head! You are threatening an ally and wasting precious time that could be used to find Skyler! Now shift back to your human state and end this foolishness."

At the sound of his would-be-lifemate's name, the wolf flinched as if he had been slapped then, snarled at Lucian, his claws digging deeper into the wood.

_Do you not sense the oncoming storm! Do you not feel the taint of evil! She's out there somewhere, lost and helpless and we will never get to her in time because of the innumerable amount of safeguards surrounding that valley! Skyler is doomed now and it's all because—_

_"_Silence!" Gabriel materialized beside his brother; "Those safeguards are the only thing that are keeping out vampires and humans alike! It would take a vampire just as long, if not more, to unravel them as it would us. And that's assuming he doesn't get himself killed before he does. Symbols dating back to the time of Mikhail's grandfather are carved into the surrounding mountains, and the weaves are the most intricate and unyielding that we have ever—

Suddenly in a hiss of black energy the ragged form of a man was standing before them where a wolf had once stood. And cold, flat eyes the color of ice were staring blankly into their own.

_HE got through them… did he not?_

* * *

**-A.N.**

**Ok Kiera IS Courtney. She changed her name so she could start her life over after this massive scene (that I haven't finished yet) happened. So from now on they're the same person just in different times ok? If I use "Courtney" for her name then it's the present-tense Kiera that is reliving this damn memory that I kinda wish I hadn't even started cuz its confusing the shit outta me. And if I use "Kiera" for her name then it's the illusion aka: the past tense of Courtney: BEFORE she changed her name. Got it? … Well I hope so cuz its about to get reeeally f*cking confusing. X_X**

_(Skyler/ Azalea_)

Smack!

A small yelp of pain called attention to a slight girl fighting her way through the dense forest. A thick fog was setting in and disguising the ancient roots that reached out of the soil; making it impossible for her to search silently. The girls beauty and youth were obvious despite the numerous cuts and bruises covering her hands and legs, but she merely clenched her teeth harder and jumped over the five foot expanse of root as if it were nothing. But her naivety of The Hunt kept her from realizing that every cut was leaving a crimson trail as bright as the sun that would destroy her.

Skyler was swamped with the familiar emotion of fear, but this time it was not her own. This girl Azalea, she wasn't here, and none of this was really happening. _So why can't I stop reliving _Her_ life?_

Before she could finish that thought Azalea/Skyler suddenly came to a halt and dove behind a nearby tree. Mimicking her perfectly with Azalea's body, Skyler felt her hand rise to clutch at her chest of its own accord. Curious, she tried to move it back down and wasn't completely surprised when it didn't so much as flinch. _I can think independently but I can't move independently… I wonder if I can still contact Gabriel._

Cautiously Skyler reached out for her guardian but this time she the result shook her. _I can't find them! There should be a path, a glimmer of recognition, anything! _

Trying to stop the impending flood of panic she tried looking for other familiar connections. Finding connections from inside another person's mind was very different to what she was used to. Each one seemed to give off a sort of aura; black swirling with crimson, a soft cherry that seemed to dance with a blinding white, bright amethyst splashed onto black, and a dark navy dotted with flashes of sparkling blue.

Instinctively Skyler reached for the pink, which was giving off boundless waves of love and affection, what harm would it want to cause her? As she reached forward, a name connected with the path _Mother…_the haze seemed to whisper to her sweetly; as if from a distance and Skyler dove forward eagerly. A cold shock stopped her in her tracks like a brick wall and suddenly the aura around her seemed untouchable. Like a lost girl she waited for something to happen, but when nothing did she pressed gently against the invisible barrier again only this time her hand slid through into oblivion… _Her mother is dead…_

A voice broke through her revelation, "Kiera wait! P-please don't do this!" Azazel's voice was filled with despair and Azalea/Skyler peeked around the tree to see what was happening. Azalea's brother was clutching at Kiera's arm, trying to pull her toward him, both of their faces flushed with emotion.

A tremor shook the slender blonde and the smell of blood wafted through the air as she bit down on her bottom lip, clenching her eyes shut against evident tears.

"Azel, we can't! I shouldn't be doing this! Y-you shouldn't!" Her voice trembled with emotion as she tried half-heartedly to pull her arm away. "Your still a fledgling, not even 100 yet! A-and I'm not even 50 yet!"

Kiera paused as she finally gave in and turned to look up at him, tears trailing down her cheeks as she shook her head and continued, "There are warriors who haven't felt anything for centuries… Do you honestly think that we could be-" she choked back a sob and looked down, "that we could be… when there are others who deserve it so much more?"

Skyler felt a shift in the crimson and black aura surrounding another mental connection. The black shuddered with every word said as the crimson whipped back and forth in unison. Like a true Daratrazanoff, curiosity drove her forward and she gently probed toward the path and once again Azalea's mind whispered to her _Brother…_

"Kiera I know how I feel about you! Every time I see you, your exquisiteness astonishes me and I thank the stars that I was allowed to know you, to grow up with you, to just be in your presence…" his piercing blue-black eyes were glistening with unshed tears and he pulled her into his embrace, hugging her to him as if she might disappear, "Please, _please, _don't take that away form me. I just want to protect you and care for you like you deserve to be."

Azel paused and closed his eyes, trying to put on a mask to hide the hurt as he stepped away from her and clasped his hands behind his back, in a warriors stance his father had taught him. " I know I am not an ancient, I know that I do not have the power or knowledge to impress you with such things and I also know that I do not deserve your love or even your acceptance." His tone softened to a hoarse whisper and his eyes shifted into darkness as he spoke his final sentence with genuineness, "So if I am becoming an annoyance and you wish me to leave, then I shall."

Skyler watched in amazement as the aura surrounding his link suddenly stilled. Slowly she reached toward it until she was brushing the surface of his mind and what she found was confusing. She could sense traces of the boy in front of her, but also there was another presence, a more _in-the-present-Azazel_, and it was darker and older version that seemed to be shrouded in a black layer of another completely different personality. _What has he gotten himself into?_

Skyler? Skyler please answer me! Courtney's voice echoed through Azalea/Skyler's mind as amethyst and black surrounded her and Azalea's mind announced; Kiera...

_Kiera? Wait, your not real, h-how are you— _Skyler stood stunned in Azalea's body as she suddenly made the connection. _Courtney YOUR Kiera!? When did you- Why didn't you tell me!?_

_I do not have time to explain it right now. Right now we need to get you out of this mess before you get dragged through a hell no one needs to see again!_

_Wait, what do you mean by hell? I think you need to do some explaining.. _big-time.

_I told you Skyler there's no—_

"Azazel that's not what I was saying! Of course I don't think—" Skyler and Courtney's attentions were suddenly drawn back into the scene between the couple standing on the other side of the tree as Kiera took a step toward Azel and the tree that Azalea was hiding behind; exploded into pieces.

Causing Courtney to be swamped with her past emotions and dragged back into Kiera's mind, forced to watch helplessly and relive her past mistakes.

_

* * *

_

(Courtney/Kiera)

**p.s. I'm sorry it's so confusing.**

Kiera screamed in shock and immediately flung herself toward Azazel, knocking them both to the ground in hopes to dodge the attack. She heard the thud of wood burying itself deep into flesh as Azel shoved her to the side and pinned her to the ground, shielding her with his larger body.

"Azel!" she shrieked in horror as she felt a splinter protruding from his chest jab against her ribs. His blood was splattered against her face and trickling out of his wounds at such an alarming rate that she was sure he would never survive.

Prince, help us! The Vampire is here! Prince Vladimir? Azazel is wounded and dieing! HELP!

As if to confirm her fears Azazel let out a rasp of breath then collapsed on top of her then rolled himself to the side; his eyes starting to go foggy.

"Kiera please r-run…"he gasped then pushed at her mind with what little strength he had left.

"No! Azel stay with me! Hold on! The prince will come!" she chanted his name in her mind to keep him with her as every ragged breath he took added to the cracks forming in her heart, "Azazel Ravenstern you will not leave me here!" she cried as she pulled his head onto her lap and began stroking his hair back out of his face; revealing flat expressionless eyes.

_"HELP!_" she screamed so loud she could almost feel her vocal chords ripping apart but still instead of getting quieter, she amplified her voice with every ounce of power she could spare. Making it bounce off the near by mountains and echo throughout the valleys.

Finally she stopped, her small body hunched over his, rocking back and forth as she whispered his name over and over, begging him to stay with her. She _needed_ him. She always had and after she had pushed him away, he hadn't even hesitated to throw himself in harms way to save her.

…_Someone please… help…_

Abruptly all the color drained from Kiera's skin and she went completely silent. The soft laughter emitting from the shadows slowly grew louder and more ragged as a thin, sickly figure emerged from the night.

He stopped mere feet from them, his laughter dieing away just to be replaced by an over exaggerated mockery of her misery. "Ooh Vladimir, oh Vladimir! Save us, save us! The big bad wolf is gonna get me!" he spat in her face as he burst into hysterics over his own joke, blood from a fresh kill dribbling down his chin.

Frozen with fear Kiera stared helplessly into his soulless eyes, pulling Azel closer trying to shield him, while in her head Courtney was seething with rage yet cowering in the corner, knowing what was to come.

"Your _pathetic,_" he spat the word in her face as his humor turned to hatred. "You disgust me! Here you are cradling that useless _wretch_ in your arms while you shrink away from _true_ greatness."

He grabbed her by the hair in a fit of rage, throwing her away from Azel as he began kicking at him violently, driving the spikes deeper as they splintered inside his broken body and causing him to scream in agony, gasping for breath as his lungs filled with his own blood until he thankfully blacked out from the pain.

"Azazel!!" she tried to scream his name but her damaged voice barely managed a whisper as she attempted to push back her weakness and fear in order to crawl toward him.

Finally the vamp stepped away from his victim and smirked triumphantly as he walked over to her and held out his hand; obviously expecting her to take it. When she whimpered in fear and threw herself toward her dieing Loved One, in one last-ditch-effort to reach him, the vampires face contorted into a mask of fury and he viciously lashed out with his heel. A raspy squeal of pain exploded out of Kiera's lungs as it caught her in the chest, fracturing her ribs in several places and causing black spots to blur her vision.

"You filthy ungrateful-!" he paused mid-kick and a false smile spread across his face, "Fine then, my sweet, if vermin is what u want vermin is what you will get." then his shape began to blur as slowly walked past her toward the destroyed tree.

Azazel…Please…Vladimir…someone…help him… us…

Courtney once again felt her younger self's mind start to fuzz in and out of focus. The end drew near and little had she known then that the worst hadn't even begun.

_Skyler! Skyler please wake up! _She called franticly. _I know it's hard because Azalea is unconscious but please try there's not much time! If you can here me then do as I say! If help doesn't come by the time you awaken then I want you go to that place in your mind where no one can touch you, ok? Do you understand? You must lock yourself away until you hear Dimitri call for you, don' t let anyone else in! …It's the only way ether of us is going to make it out of this in one piece._

Courtney tried to reach out toward Azalea but she was met with darkness. Helplessness pushed at her from all sides as she groaned with frustration and pain. She could feel her small body trembling as every breath lit an inferno of pain in her shattered chest. There was so much more she could have done now.

_Why hadn't this happened when I was old enough to fight back! There was nothing I could do! He was so strong…so strong._ The familiar darkness was setting around her consciousness and she could feel herself start to drift, as she always did, and she decided to send for help again, one last time. _There's not much time before its too late, hurry Dimitri… Gabriel… Francesca… Lucian…Mikhail_

The twinge of awareness caused by claws digging into Kiera's back cleared her vision just enough for her to watch the vampire snatch her up by her shirt and toss her over his shoulder, right onto another person's unconscious body. _Azalea…_the recognition surfaced through her foggy mind and she slowly began to realize that the vampire was pushing at her to fall under his spell just as he slipped into her mind and caught her in his snare.

_Wait…Azel? Azazel it is you! You are alive, but how?_ Kiera inhaled shakily trying to clear her mind and his familiar scent brushed against her senses; Courtney greedily drank the aroma in, even knowing the truth of what it was. _I thought you were the vampire for a moment, what has happened? Are you well? _

…

_Azel why do you not answer me? Please, I was wrong to push you away! Forgive me, my foolishness! Say something! _

…

_Anything!_

…

_AZAZEL-!_

Her cries were suddenly silenced when a sharp pain blossomed across her cheek as he slashed at her face with a clawed hand. And she hung there limply in mind-numbing shock at what had just happened. _What just-? Why did he-? Azel would never hit me…this is all wrong! …What's happening to us?_

The vampire lashed out at Kiera's mind with his own, forcing her into deep sleep as he took off into the air carrying her and an unconscious Azalea away to a place that would their home for years to come…

**

* * *

**

I'll work on a new chapter as fast as I can, without screwing it up more than it already is, when I'm not working or in school. I'm sorry if its kinda boring and feel free to review if there's a certain point of view you want a chapter to be in and ill try my best to work it in.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo -Kiki**


	6. Tangled Webs

**So yeh.. its been a while............................... hope you like this chapter. :) i hope to get more focused on dimitri and skyler's relationship soon! love you all!!**

**Disclaimer: do not own any characters......... (although i wish Josef owned me) lol**

**hope you love it!**

**~Kiki/MiMi**

* * *

**Tangled webs**

As they descended from turbulent sky, Gabriel and the other Carpathian males shifted back to their original forms. Each of them, Mikhail included, deftly searched their surrounds for danger as they shifted to mist and streamed toward the valley that was just over the bluff.

_Hold on girls, just hold on._ Mikhail chanted in his mind as he continued to scan for her presence ahead of them.

A roar of rage form ahead stopped them all as they reached the hilltop and saw Dimitri. He was standing not ten feet from the drop off that was the entrance of their destination. He was emitting a cold rage that was held barely in check as he spat frustrated curses into the air before him. The Carpathian punched at the air before him and his fist crashed against an invisible shield.

_Mikhail stay back.. _Gregori said with cold resolve as he stepped forward, putting himself between Dimitri and the Prince while his brothers followed suit. "Dimitri, please back away from the safeguard. We don't need you triggering anything with your emotional imbalance. We know you want to find her but let us help first."

Stormy crystal blue eyes snapped to attention, zeroing in on Gregori's face, with tracks of blood red tears rimming his eyes.

_Dimitri please… _Mikhail asked in Dimitri's mind, sending waves of calm toward him as the male hesitantly slinked away from the barrier try to keep a hold on his sanity.

Lucian and Gabriel stepped past their younger brother and began inspecting the shield. Conversing silently with each other as they felt it with every sense they possessed, "We have not encountered a safeguard so… **complex** in our entire lives, Prince." They said in unison as Lucian turned back toward them and motioned to the others to inspect it in various places.

"We recognize most of them but other, larger ones, are buried deep inside each." Without taking his mind form the shield Gabriel added, "I think that it may require a blood sacrifice to get through unless we know the exact steps to unravel them all at once. If I remember correctly Kiera had the help of ancients and mages from your fathers time in creating this barrier. None of which are here."

"And she has most likely added to it throughout her many years." Dimitri added in a hoarse voice from the far edge of the cliff. His hand was rested against the invisible wall as he tried to see through the fog that seemed to come from nowhere. _Skyler…Please don't let me be too late…something bad is coming…someone…_

"Everyone split into pairs and take a section of the safeguard. Try to find a weak spot, there has to be one somewhere!" Mikhail delivered the order in an uncommon voice of command. _Raven get the women together, warn the warriors with you that something big is happening and keep yourself and our daughter safe!_ Before she could answer he cut off communication. "Gabriel I will donate blood, I am the Prince so it will most likely work the best."

Immediately Gregori rose in protest, "I cannot and will not allow it Mikhail! One of us will donate; your blood is too precious to any vampires who happen to stumble upon this, its too large of an expense for this. Let another do this."

Mikhail's black eyes glinted with slight annoyance and complete command as he spoke, " Gregori there are _two _fem— _little girls'_ lives at stake here! You are my friend and protector but you will NOT —"

"-Excuse me." A condescending voice broke Mikhail off mid-sentence and shouldered him aside.

The three Daratrazanoff brother's attention immediately snapped to stranger and Gregori instinctually sprang into action, launching himself at an incredible speed at the male; thinking him an enemy. _Mikhail MOVE!_

But instead of taking him down the would-be assailant disappeared for a split second. Gregori felt a hand brush, ever so slightly; against his back then suddenly he crashed face-first into the ground; unable to shift in time to stop himself.

Mikhail stared in shock, unable to move, as the strange man batted Gregori aside like a fly. Then proceeded, without so much as a glance at anyone, to walk straight through the safeguard; untouched. _Gregori!_

_I'm fine, _Gregori said as he immediately rose to his feet. _How is he able to pass through the barrier? We have to stop him!_

"Wait!" Mikhail called out just as the stranger stepped off the cliff's edge, " Who are you! Please help us get through! My name is Mikhail, the current Prince of our people, please help us!"

The stranger stopped mid-step, as if considering whether or not he was going to acknowledge them. And Mikhail's pulse jumped in excitement as he slowly turned back toward them.

The man was tall, as were many of their people. But his hair was shorter than most; it's shaggy black length barely brushed his shoulders. And his clothes were simple; a black shirtsleeve t-shirt and worn jeans with thick black stitching. The only thing out of place was the plain crimson tie that hung loosely around his neck, a mock attempt at professionalism. But it wasn't until the man opened his eyes and looked upon them that Mikhail saw his most unique trait.

This stranger, Mikhail realized, was no stranger. There was no other Carpathian, which he knew of, that had eyes like this one's; one an electric blue, the other crimson, and both seemed to glow in an unnatural way.

"Is your name Azazel Ravenstern by chance?" He asked while Gabriel and Lucian materialized between him and the new arrival; completely still and ready to strike.

Sariel took a lazy step backwards off the edge of the cliff, the air solidifying beneath his feet as he went. Quirking his head to the side, his mesmerizing eyes piercing into the men below,

"Nay." He said simply.

Mikhail gave him a less-than-convinced look, causing him to sigh agitatedly as if it was a waste of his time to explain; but he continued anyway. "A sort of riddle for you dear Prince:

It happened once upon a distant memory;

Child tricked, warrior trapped…

Both swept upon the tides of time,

Yet both held fast,

Were born again as one.

From trick and trap the beast rose within...

Ever present, and always Sin.

Can _you_ name this forgotten Beast of Eld?"

The Carpathian's lips spread in the parody of a smile as he recited the rhyme, revealing wicked white fangs; as his eyes locked with Dimitri's from across the small clearing. _You've changed much over the years, little one._ He thought to himself.

Mikhail's expression hardened, and the other males' shoulders tensed, at the eerie sound of Sariel's voice.

"Oh really then, well Azazel Ravenstern had eyes and a face identical to the one you wear. Does that mean that you have sided with the vampire and taken a new name or… are you merely a conveniently familiar faced ally?" as he voiced the accusation, Mikhail began a precautious chant in his mind, subtly blurring their forms, making them seem hazier and harder to distinguish.

Sariel would have laughed if he could only remember how, "Oh what tangled webs we weave, when we practice to deceive Mikhail! You, who broke the law and took a human as your mate, even daring to turn her while you condemned others to a solitary life? And still, _you _areaccusing _me_ of wrong doing?"

He shook his hair away from his scarlet eye, and crooked an elegant eyebrow of inquiry at them as the wind answered, lashing through the trees surrounding the four with enough force to snap off limbs.

"You know not who you are aiming to deceive with your chanting, precious Prince of our people. I preferred you when you were but a bundle in your sensible mother's arms. Did she never teach you that sense, Mikhail?" he paused, as if remembering something, and looked over his shoulder into the forest beyond the lake, "This is where I take my leave, Prince. I have matters to look into and I'm going to end this continuous feud between my whelp and this 'Lucifer' character."

Mikhail felt his heart sink to the pit of his stomach as the man began to dissolve before their eyes, "WAIT!" he shouted desperately and pushed between the twins, "Tell us how to get through and we'll help you! Please we don't have time to unweave this! There is a child at stake!"

They all watched in horror as the mist dissipated into nothingness and Gabriel cried out with anger and hopelessness. He lashed out with his age-old mind; reaching for the man; grabbed him with unseen hands and forced him back to solidity before he could protest.

"It is your DUTY as a Carpathian warrior to protect every female of our people! How can you so flippantly abandon your people when—" Gabriel suddenly found that he could no longer speak; his tongue like lead in his mouth as the stranger snapped his mental grip and turned his swirling scarlet cerulean eyes on him with deadly intent.

"…Duty…?" Sariel hissed as the world around them suddenly went silent and the trees seeming to groan under pressure.

"You **dare** speak to me of _duty_…" the male spat the word with unbelievable disgust as his hands clenched into clawed fists, " I've lived… I _**died**_ for your beloved _duty. _

Suddenly Sariel was inches form Gabriel's face, hoisting him into the air by the collar of his shirt as he held his mind captive; helpless

"My soul was **ripped** from my very body by the vermin of this world, forced to wander the land of the dead for centuries_ and do you know what I saw?_" Sariel's knuckles whitened as he struggled to hold his anger in check.

"Azazel—" Mikhail was shocked at the man's power and rage and tried to reason with him.

"THAT IS NOT MY NAME!" A tree splintered at the sound of his voice and Sariel shoved Gabriel to the side; forcing himself set the Carpathian down gently instead of hurling him at the Prince like he wished to.

"I was an ancient when your father was _born_, Mikhail. I knew your grandfather, rest his soul, and _had I not been trapped inside this wretched boy's_—" Sariel stopped himself, and suddenly realized his quickening advance on the Prince. He forced his age-old calm into place, " My name, _Prince, _is Sariel… and I have seen things— things that would make you rethink everything that you comprehend as evil…"

Mikhail stared in dumbfounded shock at the man before him.

…_he- he what?…_

Out of nowhere Sariel dissolved and reappeared once again behind the safeguard; hovering in midair in front of them. He rolled his shoulders experimentally and placed his palms against the safeguard, causing sparks to fly in all directions as he looked down at them.

"Since you insist on imposing yourself on my parade, I will grant your wish and remove what I can of the safeguard." His eyes seemed to glow as they locked onto Mikhail, " But before I do this I must warn you; The ancient who has just broken into the valley at this very moment is the same who tortured Kiera Ravenstern thousands of years ago and he is every bit as strong as you, plus more. I have not practiced the ways of the mage in a long time and I cannot waste what little energy I have on removing it all so I will leave an opening only for you, Dimitri, Gregori, and The Twins… But Prince, _please_ take my advice…."

"And that is?" Mikhail asked wishing he could grill the man for answers right now.

"If you want to get out alive… _run_." And at the uttering of that last word the barrier gave off a pulse of pure energy that slammed into the six of them.

Faster than the eye could see Sariel slashed his wrist and sprayed his blood across the shield. He then closed his eyes, pressing his bloodied hands closer, the wind picking up as he meshed his mind into the safeguard; forcing it apart in a secret method of his own devise. Lucian threw up a shield around them, trying to force the torrent of energy to go around them as the strange man attacked the safeguard with his mind.

Slowly they all began to hear a distant murmuring in their minds. It was fading and hazy. Hard to distinguish but growing in intensity as Sariel's haunting voice spoke_ to the safeguard_. His words were like a key, entering a code into the ancient weave as flames leapt beneath his fingers, crackling along with the electrical current streaming from the barrier.

…_no, no time for goodbye. He said-…as he faded away-… Don't put your life in someone else's hands they'll steal it away-…Do not hide your mistakes- they'll find you-… burn you. It's hard to believe but one day you'll end up-… she said as she faded away-…the webs they've woven to protect-… leading to their deaths-…must unbind the-… to rewind the play of this era. Thy end hath not come with this rhyme, merely paused to continue another time. These five who seek, shall not betray. Now fray for me, oldest of webs, let these immortal souls turn predator to prey…_

Gabriel and Lucian stared in shock as the man suddenly vanished, along with a portion of the safeguard. Thin shimmering gossamer strands rained down upon them; burning brightly with after-shock energy from Sariel's wizardry.

_How…_they whispered in unison while they're complex minds plugged in reasonable answers and scenarios; trying to figure out how he had managed such a thing so quickly.

_Prince, heed my warning. Once you enter, the safeguard will rebuild and you won't be let out until the danger passes. Now hurry, enter or not, you have little time._ With that he was gone, untraceable except for the hint of power flowing towards the woods.

Before Mikhail could react a gust of wind burst past him. Dimitri was already through the gap before he could stop him.

"Dimitri!" he called out almost angrily at the rash male.

Barely pausing in his mad-dash, Dimitri looked back at his prince. _She needs me, do as you wish, Prince, but I **will not **lose her anymore more than I already have._

With that he was gone. Gabriel looked at the prince almost apologetically before he tore off, at an amazing rate, after his would be son in law.

Lucian bowed his head at the Prince before sending out a command to the nearby males to protect the women. _Do not take offense Mikhail but it might be better if you do the same. _The age-old warrior shifted before his eyes and winged his way through the barrier with a slightly more logical approach and speed.

Mikhail hated the truth of his words as Gregori gripped his shoulder reassuringly, "Mikhail I know you have every right to fight as we do, but if we lose you all hope may be lost, you know this. Please, protect Raven as is your right and Savanna as I cannot." His silver eyes looked into Mikhail's regretfully but sternly.

Upon reading the hopeless agreement in Mikhail's expression, Gregori dissolved into mist and streaked after his brothers. Leaving Mikhail to the long trek homeward, with the other frustrated males not deemed entry.

_Oh Father give me strength…_

* * *

**Hey peoplez! i hope you enjoyed this chapter.. it was kinda hard with all those diff personalities in it... o.x ..... BUT ****anyway next chapter should be interesting! :3**

**I send my love out to those who review!!!! it helps me get up the wil to write lol**

**~KiKi/MiMi**


End file.
